


Mile High Club

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Airplane Sex, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Loud Sex, M/M, Mile High Club, Older Man/Younger Man, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Riding, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel, dean isn't afraid of flying for the sake of the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had already checked it out, knew how spacious the first class bathrooms were on this particular flight and Dean saw no point in not checking off joining the mile-high club right now. It was why he’d wanted this flight after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

It was mostly silent in first class. Occasionally it was interrupted by light snoring and the sound of one of the few people awake moving. Dean glanced over at Castiel and with a grin he tilted his head towards the direction of the bathroom. 

He had already checked it out, knew how spacious the first class bathrooms were on this particular flight and Dean saw no point in not checking off joining the mile-high club right now. It was why he’d wanted  _this_  flight after all.

“Here.” He slipped Castiel the lube he’d kept in his carry-on and watched his younger lover pocket it, slowly rise and move towards the bathroom.

Dean gave him a few minutes, imagining Castiel stripping and slicking up his fingers. The thought had him up and wasting little time. It only took a soft knock on the door to have Castiel opening it a crack for Dean to slip in.

Immediately he turned to watch Castiel move back into the position he’d assumed, body bent in an intriguing way, as he resumed pressing fingers inside his hole. Occasionally Castiel’s breathing hitched and a moan would escape.

“Hurry Cas. Been thinking about fuckin’ you straight into the mile-high club all flight.” Dean stepped closer and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s back, grinning when Castiel shuddered and moaned. “Thinking about my dick, Cas? Bet you can’t wait to be full, can you? My pretty, greedy little cockslut.”

“No. Can’t wait.” Castiel’s fingers resumed moving before he pulled them out. “I’m good. I’m good.” He turned, pressed their lips together and Dean smirked into the kiss. His cock was aching and pressing against his pants. “Fuck me.” Castiel’s breath ghosted against his lips when they separated.

Dean pulled away and immediately set about freeing his cock. He pushed his pants and underwear down to his ankles, let Castiel push him back onto the bench and Dean was beyond grateful for the lavish bathroom.

“Going to ride me, baby?” Dean asked with a grin as Castiel swung his leg over and Dean leaned back. It wasn’t the best place to fuck but it was big enough that when Castiel adjusted himself he could move.

Castiel’s hand was warm and lube slicked as it curled around him, stroked a few times and then guided him towards his hole. Dean settled his hands on Castiel’s naked waist, holding him in position needing something to grip when Castiel started to sink down on him.

His lover was tight.

Dean’s head fell back and he struggled not to buck up, to slam himself inside that tight heat. “Fuckin’ Hell, Cas. You’re like a vice.” He gritted it out and groaned when Castiel continued sinking down on him before he was completely buried inside. “Tightest hole I’ve been buried in. _Fuck_.”

Castiel clenched down on him and twisted his hips, shifting as best he could, before lifting up as best he could. It started off slow, slower than Castiel typical rode him, but that didn’t stop Dean from moaning his appreciation and swearing.

“You feel so good, Dean.” Castiel’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were hooded, pleasure more than evident on his youthful features. “ _Oh_. _Ohhhh_.” Dean watched those darkened blue eyes when he bucked up and met Castiel’s downward motion.

“Come on, baby. Ride me. Fuck you are so good, Cas. So tight and hot and perfect around me.”

Castiel shifted his position and started to ride him quicker, moans that had started off soft were getting louder the quicker he moved. Dean could feel his fingers digging in and pushed up into Castiel, meeting him and grinning when Castiel moaned his name loudly.

“I love your cock.” Castiel breathed and Dean idly wished he’d bent Castiel over the sink so he could fuck him hard, pound into that impossibly tight hole and ruin it so Castiel felt him the rest of the trip. “That feels good. Oh yes. Right there. _Ohhh oh yes yes please Dean you feel so good_.”

His hips were working and he would grind down, clenching and unclenching, as Dean gasped. “That’s it. That’s it, baby. Ride my dick. Fuck yourself on it.” Castiel’s motions increased into a more frantic pace, “Should see your face, Cas. Fucking perfect.”

Their breathing increased and Dean could hear the echo of Castiel’s moans in the bathroom. “ _Oh oh oh ohhhh_.” Castiel twitched and jerked when Dean wrapped a hand around him. He started to jerk Castiel off, relishing the way each stroke had Castiel tightening down even more on his cock until he was right there on the edge.

He was right there and Dean wasted little time gripping Castiel’s hips so he could fuck up into that welcoming heat. It took a few thrusts before he groaned loudly as his cock emptied his load into Castiel and pleasure rushed through him.

Dean listened to their breathing as he came down from the high of his orgasm in order to jerk Castiel off until his lover was coming with a wail. “Yes. Oh Dean Dean  _Dean_!” he watched Castiel’s face as he came. Stared at the flush of Castiel’s cheeks, the way that perfect mouth dropped open and how Castiel’s eyes were shut.

Castiel slumped against him, breathing against his neck and struggling to calm his breathing. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Dean soft inside Castiel, before he helped Castiel ease off. His lover turned from him in the direction of the sink and Dean watched his release leaking out of Castiel’s well fucked hole, trailing down the backs of his thighs.

It had his cock twitching with interest but Dean knew it would take a bit before he’d be ready for another round. They cleaned up and dressed before heading towards the door. A glance out revealed that the passengers who had been sleeping were wide awake and none of them were meeting their eyes as they headed back to their seat.

Dean couldn’t keep the satisfied grin off his face and he sighed as he took his seat with Castiel next to him. He felt warm and loose, right there on the edge of slipping off into sleep. Beside him Castiel was settling back into his seat and sighing with contentment as his eyes drooped.

There was nothing like a good fuck before sleep and Dean was more than happy to slowly drift off with Castiel softly breathing next to him. He knew on the return trip he was going to follow through with his earlier thought of taking Castiel over the sink while watching Castiel’s face in the mirror. His young lover was made for fucking and it would be a waste _not_ to shove himself deep whenever he could.

**Author's Note:**

> The description was based off an actual bathroom though changed enough for this kind of sex. Bathroom found [here](http://biztravelguru.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/Lufthansa-a380-First-Class-Rest-room.jpg).
> 
> So...what did you all think of this one? Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
